M1922 MG
The is a French machine gun that was produced by the firearm company Darne. Developed and tested by the French Army in 1916 it did not see action in World War I due the war ending before production contracts could be signed. Despite this, an aircraft weapon was adopted by the French and other countries. It was replaced by the in the 1930s although the continued to used them during World War II. Nazi Germany was also known to have used the weapon during the German occupation of 1943. The Darne machine gun was gas operated, firing from open bolt in full automatic only. The breech was locked by tilting the rear part of the bolt up into the mortise cut in the roof of receiver. It also had an unusual belt feed between the gas piston and barrel, using the two-stage cartridge feed system.Darne machine gun - Wikipedia Battlefield V |task = Complete Week Four - Hold The Line |dlc = Chapter Two - Lightning Strikes |unlocks = Rank 1 Recoil Buffer · Quick Reload Rank 2 Flashless Propellant · Ported Barrel Rank 3 Light Bolt · Extended Belt Rank 4 Incendiary Bullets · Chrome Lining |fire = Fully Automatic |rof = 770 RPM 900 RPM (Light Bolt) |ammotype = 7.5x57mm French |magazine = 150 rounds 250 rounds (Extended Belt) |startammo = 150+150 rounds 250+250 rounds (Extended Belt) |maxammo = 150+150 rounds 250+250 rounds (Extended Belt) |partial = 5.8s |empty = 3.6s |velocity = 700 m/s |damage = 16.7 - 12.0 *16.7 (0-30m) *16.7 - 14.3 (30-50m) *14.3 - 12.5 (50-75m) *12.5 - 12.0 (75-100m) *12.0 (>100m) |recoil = }} The M1922 MG is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was introduced in the second Tides of War chapter, Lightning Strikes and was unlocked for the Support kit upon completion of the week four challenges. It is currently available for purchase from The Company for 1,700 . The M1922 shares a damage model with the MG 34, but with slightly higher rate of fire and recoil. Unupgraded, the it holds a notable advantage over its contemporaries due to its ammunition capacity of 150 rounds per belt and an overheat capacity of 50 rounds when fired without interruption - making the weapon particularly suited for sustained fire when compared to the other Medium Machine Guns. Notably, the M1922 reloads faster when the entire belt is expended, with its partial reload being taking longest in its class. These statistical pros come at the cost of a slightly lower than average bullet velocity, sitting at 700 m/s instead of the MMG standard 740 m/s. The M1922 MG has a Specialization tree that either aims to maximise damage potential via the left-hand path, or provide general improvements through the right-hand path. Amongst the former, Recoil Buffer reduces vertical recoil to 0.720 while Light Bolt increases rate of fire to 900 RPM, the two upgrades working counteractively to balance performance. On the latter side, Ported Barrel reduces horizontal recoil to 0.125, Extended Belt boosts per-reload capacity up to 250 rounds, and Chrome Lining extends overheating to a 75 round burst. Gallery darne3rdperson.png|The M1922 MG in third person darnecustomisation.png|Customization menu BFV M1922 MG Sharpshooter Dog Tag.PNG|Sharpshooter Dog Tag BFV M1922 MG Expert Dog Tag.PNG|Expert Dog Tag BFV M1922 MG Master Dog Tag.PNG|Master Dog Tag References Category:Medium Machine Guns Category:Medium Machine Guns of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Lightning Strikes